1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetics compact, having a shell-shaped housing lower part, a powder tray and/or insert containing the like inside the housing lower part and a lid coupled by way of a hinge, having matching pairs of hook-like detent elements for locking lid and housing lower part, with a first detent element being integrally formed in one piece on the lid, as well as having a presser for releasing the detent elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reliable unlocking of the detent elements requires an adequate travel for said elements and for the presser so that, even taking tolerances into account, the cosmetics compact may be opened effortlessly. The parts have to be sufficiently robust and be guided in a smooth and ergonomically advantageous manner.